


Hysteria

by PrimoLineS



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Hysteria, Intersex, M/M, Victoria Era
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimoLineS/pseuds/PrimoLineS
Summary: -维多利亚时期的癔症，大家都懂的。-双性人设，瞎掰的，别纠结了。
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gawain | Saber
Kudos: 8





	Hysteria

01

厚重的礼裙压得他喘不过气，架在腰上的内裙撑像秤砣让他寸步难行，束腰死死地勒住他的小腹，连呼吸都只能小口小口的进行。被母亲饿了几天就为了能将他塞进这套本来为姐姐准备的白色结婚礼服中，就算有些营养不良，他骨架和身材也比姐姐大一个号，但衣服是男方准备的，家族也不会为他提出修改礼裙的建议，所以他只能像提线木偶一般僵硬着身子任人摆布。

“母亲，这样真的不会有什么问题吗？”是他姐姐的声音，透露出一丝担忧，却不是对他的。

“亲爱的，公爵家就算发现不对，为了面子也不会当面揭穿的，不过是一场联谊，妈妈可不忍心将你就这样交出去。”母亲温柔地将姐姐抱在怀里轻轻拍打着安慰她，看着远处立香眼里都是嫌弃。

“不过是一个私生子，有什么问题推给他就是，你父亲也没有阻止不是吗？”她看着立香那化着精致妆容的脸，不难想象当初让丈夫缠绵的日本女人是有多么美丽。那女人死得早，留下一个儿子恳求着丈夫接了回来，男孩倒也安分守己，如果不是这次的事情，女人甚至想不起家里还有这样一个人。

从头到尾，男孩都安静地听着这对母女的谈论，没有反抗也没有抱怨，他没有这个资格。男孩垂头看着地板，偷偷扣紧了藏起来的小刀。他的脸因为浓厚的妆容和粉底已经彻底模糊了他的男性特征，仔细看上去和远处的女孩有几分相似。

从昨天半夜就开始折腾到现在临近黎明，仆人们终于将立香砌成了他们想要的样子，再过一段时间，公爵就要来接人了。

母亲在远处看了他几眼，点了点头让仆人们开始收拾房间，她牵上女儿的手准备离开这个地方。

安静的男孩总算抬起头，轻声叫住了女人：“母亲，您答应了我要照顾好妹妹们的。”

女人闻言一挑眉，想起来另一个麻烦。什么妹妹，不过是一群没有血缘关系的孤儿，不过也多亏那群女孩，才得了这人的顺从，男扮女装替他姐姐嫁到公爵家去。“放心，答应了你的事肯定会做。”女人抬起了她高傲的头，似乎男孩的怀疑侵犯到了她的尊严。他们家族可不是言而无信之人，就算是这样的小事。

“进了公爵家你就自己看着办吧，听说他最近宠着人，应该也看不上你，最好别暴露性别，好好当个背景板，对我们两家都好。”女人临走前嘱咐了一句，想起来那个风流成性的公爵，顿时心疼地拍了拍女儿手，要是她家宝贝嫁过去，那可得受多少气。想到这里，她对立香的态度也缓和了两分，让仆人们扶着立香到他的房间里去。

男孩安安静静地坐在床上，也不说话，只是盯着窗外发呆，仆人们看着他那张秀气的脸在妆容的支撑下甚至有些妖艳，别在头上的桔红色花朵更是衬得他多了几分美丽动人。可惜，是个男孩。

外面越发热闹，这样的动静并没有惊醒发呆中的男孩，直到仆人将面纱塞进他的手里，他才收回远处的视线，看着手里的面纱愣了一瞬，然后缓缓给自己戴上。

今天，他以姐姐的身份嫁进公爵家了。

02

正如母亲想的那样，走完那繁琐的婚礼流程，公爵就迫不及待地离开了，他甚至没有去取下立香的面纱，将他的新婚夫人丢在硕大的房间里，忙着安抚自己的心头好去了。

立香偷偷舒了口气，接受了仆人的摆弄，将他花了十几个小时穿戴的一套一一褪下，到里衬的时候，他拒绝了他们的服侍。仆人们面面相觑，终究碍于他的身份行礼后告退，留下立香一人在房间。

男孩取出藏在袖口的小刀，这东西今晚没派上用场，被他塞到了枕头下。

结婚第一晚，大家都相安无事。

这样的日子持续了很长一段时间，立香安安静静的当他的透明人，他在公爵府上过得甚至比在那个家里好上不少，仆人们也习惯了这个有些奇怪的夫人。虽然大家都知道他不过是个娶回来摆设，却没人苛待他，毕竟公爵要面子，万一闹出点什么事，丢脸的可是他们。

直到有天他在院子里喂猫的时候，被突然回来的公爵瞧见了。

因为那些必要的贵族礼仪，保持精致妆容是每日任务，所以顶着一张足够漂亮的脸蛋，立香还是入了公爵的眼。当晚，公爵就来他房间了。毕竟是自己娶回来的夫人，即使晚了这么久，在他看来要求同房、让女人服侍自己也必然是理所应当的。可就这是因为他的想当然，出事了。

他毕竟是个男孩，就算与成年人有力量上的差距，也要比女孩强不少，那一直藏在枕头下的小刀终于派上了用场，可他毕竟没有害人的心思，这把刀一开始是对着公爵，在男人震怒的目光下，终究还是对准了自己。

没伤多重，但外面都知道了，公爵娶回来了一个疯子，因为不愿意与丈夫上床而企图谋害公爵，最后选择自尽。当然，这是外面乱传的版本，公爵铁青着一张脸，扭头就将这女人送进了医院。

在维多利亚时期，这种病被称为“癔症”，而且还有专门治疗的地方。

03

他是被绑着送进那地方的。

路过的时候，到处都是女人的尖叫声，他们怕他听到这些逃跑，所以叫了两个健壮的女人压着他往前走，可男孩没啥反抗的想法，甚至可以说得上是配合，完全看不出传闻中那癫狂的模样。被关进房间里的时候，他们从他眼里读到了放松，不经让人怀疑，公爵是否有什么特殊癖好，才让这女人如此的避而远之，甚至发疯。

他们要求立香脱下那繁琐的礼服，换上简单的深色裙子，这让立香非常高兴，他终于摆脱了那勒得他喘不过气来的束腰，连空气都清新了几分，让他尽情呼吸。

看押他的人摇摇头，确定这位公爵夫人是患了“癔症”。正打算离开的时候，远传传来了尖叫声，并不是恐惧，而是一群女人兴奋的叫声。立香好奇地往外看去，看押他的人抵着她的肩膀将他塞进房间里，“别看了，是高文医生来了，不过就是长了张好看的脸，他每次来这地方就跟妓院一样的。”男人瘪瘪嘴有些不屑，他瞧了瞧这位公爵夫人，即使穿着简单的布料和乱糟糟的仪表，也难掩他漂亮的脸蛋，看上去是高文医生喜欢的类型。

是的，这仿佛明星一样能引起巨大动静的医生，可以自己选择治疗的病人，而这个选择全凭他的喜好。虽然男人极为不齿高文的做法，但他也承认，那位高文医生手下的病人确实好起来了不少。

“如果你运气好，自然会见到。”说完，男人毫不留情地关上门，而立香只在最后关头窥见了远处那位医生有着一头金发。

真是，耀眼的颜色。

04

他又一次被绑着进了一间房间，立香突然有些紧张。

他也只听说过那什么“癔症”，可从未了解过所谓的治疗是怎样的一种情况。房间看上去很大，他被压上那张看上去像是病床的地方，手脚都被皮带扣紧紧的束缚住，护士将上方的探照灯打开，一瞬间晃得立香下意识地眯了起来，接着就是一个悦耳的男低音向周围的人道谢，护士们伴随踩着皮鞋纷纷离开，硕大的病房里只剩下立香和那个男人。

立香偷偷地侧过头去看男人，如他所想的那样，男人有着一头金发，他背对着自己，那高大的背影仅仅是匆匆一瞥也足够令各种女人铭记，立香想起来了他刚到医院时听到的尖叫声，如果是眼前这个男人，那确实毫不意外。

“女士您好，我是您的主治医师高文。”男人转过身来，一边介绍着自己一边摆弄着手里的东西。他的声音带着安抚的力量，能把“女士”这个词念得如此的悦耳动听，缠绵又暧昧，让人不由期待从他张合的嘴里念出自己的名字会是多么令人沉迷。

立香终于看到了男人的相貌，那张堪称完美的脸和他的气质，他想任何女人都无法拒绝他的要求吧。当他那双蓝色的眼睛专注的看着你时，你会觉得他的眼里盛满了爱意。

“方便告诉我您的名字吗，女士？”

立香紧张地抠着束缚着自己手的皮带，尽管男人看上去极为绅士且温柔，但是他的心脏却跳个不停，他的直觉告诉他这个男人很危险，而即将发生的事情将会打破他十多年埋藏在最深处的秘密。

“抱歉，是我冒昧了，我只是想让您放松些，女士。”没有得到他的回答，男人先表露自己的歉意，他话里满含真诚的歉意，手却抚摸着立香的手臂，似乎是想安抚他，轻轻地从肩膀滑到掌心。男人炙热的大手盖在他的手背上，将他拽着皮带的手指一一松开，然后察觉到他掌心布满的汗渍，有些意外地发出一声轻笑。

“不必紧张，我们只是进行一些简单的测试和治疗。”他看向立香。眼前这位被束缚住的女士看向他的眼里没有熟悉的倾慕或者惊艳，只有警惕和隐藏在深处的恐惧。

他在害怕自己。

这样的认知让高文觉得极为有趣。他知道自己的脸一向极具欺骗性，而这个看上去可能还未成年的年轻女士却在害怕自己，这是女人的直觉吗？高文收回手，拇指在食指和中指间撵过，难得升起了兴趣。

“放松，女士，接下来我可能会做一下冒犯到您的事情。”男人说着这样的话却毫无歉意，他似乎因为立香微微颤抖的身体而感到愉悦，也省去那令人劳累的伪装。收敛起温和的男人冷酷的有些可怕，他的大手放肆地游走在立香的身上，男孩瘦弱的身躯包裹在一层简单的裙子下，因为高文的动作而不断颤抖。

男人能看到他眼里的惊恐和慌张，特别是当他的手抚摸向小腹时，这位年轻的女士猛地挣扎了起来，他似乎忘记了自己被皮带紧紧地囚禁着，本能地晃动着全身企图逃离。这样的反应并不是因为被陌生男人骚扰而产生的恐惧，他的病人有什么不能被发现的小秘密。

“不！不要！住手！我没病，放开我！”立香高声制止，他隐约猜到了这个不被人在明面上提及的“癔症治疗”是怎么一回事，恐惧蔓延到全身，让他浑身冰冷。他的抵抗在这些束缚面前显得是那样的微弱，男孩抖着嘴唇看向高文，用着颤音低声乞求：“求您了……医生……别……”

高文往下滑动的手一顿，他是医生，他当然能分辨出男孩和女孩的声音。面前这位女士似乎以为恐惧而忘记了压抑自己的音线，那本应该有些雌雄莫辨的声音现在听在医生的耳朵里，已经暴露了他的性别。

高文微微眯起眼，他无视了立香的乞求，一把掀开她的裙子，将裙裤扒开，露出里面的可爱的底裤，那里微微隆起，有什么秘密被小心地包裹在里面。

男人的指尖一勾，拽着底裤的边缘微微向下拉，那里有个软软的东西趴着，粉色的，很干净，一看就似乎连自慰都极少，高文眼里浮现出一丝了然，他伸手扒了扒那可爱的小东西，突然他瞳孔猛缩，随后小心地移开趴着的阴茎，那埋藏于深处的青涩穴口暴露于空气中，紧张地一张一合收缩起来。

他的小病人，居然是个双性人。

“先生……求您了……别……”男孩带着哭腔还在低声请求着，他自从知道自己和别人不一样，长了两副性器官后，一直很小心，除了他逝去的母亲，没人知道这个秘密，可现在，这个秘密被眼前的男人看了个透。他会被当成怪物用于研究或者是异类供贵族们参观的——母亲一直是这么告诉他的。

躺在病床上的男孩脆弱又无助，他哭起来的样子是高文见过最好看的。他见过许多人哭，有真情实感也有假意附和，但是都没有这个蓝眼睛的男孩盛满泪水从眼角一点点涌出打动人心。他难得沉默了半晌，却没有将男孩的内裤提上去，而是坐到自己的位置上，就在男孩的身侧，靠近下半身。

“放松，女士…..先生，您是来治疗癔症的。”他犹豫了一下改了口，但仍觉得不妥，试探性地又问了问：“可以告诉我您的名字吗？”

男孩低声抽泣，高文耐心地轻轻拍打他的肩膀，等待他平复下来。大概是男人没有直接将他的事情通知外面的人，也因为男人眼里没有看怪物的厌恶或者是医学家看到新事物的疯狂，立香小声地吐露出他的名字：“立香……”

他的声音又小又低，如果不是高文听力极好，差点错过。他想，这不是英国人的名字，听发音应该是亚洲人。他仔细瞧了瞧男孩的长相，在病房没有妆容要求，男孩秀气的脸和只要稍加留意就能看出来的男性特征，让高文有些懊恼，这么明显他居然没看出来，果然是“女性医院”让他忽略了不少东西。

男人露出一个温和的笑容，“立香吗？很好听。放松点，立香，接下来我将为您进行初步治疗，不要抗拒，您只需要好好配合。”他低声哄着，在男孩干净的眼里瞧见了自己的倒影，觉得自己像个衣冠禽兽。

好吧，他承认他从来不是个好人，但被这样干净又隐含信赖的蓝眼睛注视着，高文不由用拳头抵着嘴轻咳了两声，减缓自己的不适。

他头一回有些迷茫，掌心下那粉嫩的小东西，一时间不知道应该从哪一个下手。男孩的阴茎因为是双性的原因显得格外娇小，被男人的大掌托在手心里，衬得越发可爱。高文也没想到，他居然会有一天用这样的词去形容一个男性器官。

男孩也知道自己的性器官很小，他难堪地紧闭双眼，想要开口阻止男人的动作，可是被绑在病床上的他是那样的无助，能做的唯有接受安排，让男人一点点剥开他的最深处的秘密。

高文小心捏着男孩的肉棒，那小东西和他本人一样的娇小，让他都不敢用力，只能轻轻地揉搓，软软的肉状体在他有技巧的爱抚下渐渐变得挺立。他带着茧的指腹在铃口反复摩擦，感受到那里缓缓吐出粘稠的前列腺液，就像从饱满的水果中挤出鲜美的果汁，透明的液体从小孔一点点浸湿高文宽大的掌心，让对于肉棒的撸动更加顺畅。勃起的肉棒上有着浮动的青筋，高文时不时会微微挤压一下那些地方，而手心里的肉棒就会小幅度的跳动。

高文抬头看了眼男孩，他没什么血色的脸上让咬着的下唇更加艳丽，一眼便让高文有了欲望。他换了个姿势，将双腿交叉而坐，手上动作并没有停下来，而他的爱抚也让立香僵硬的身子渐渐放松了下来。

男人小心地探访那个藏于肉棒下的蜜穴，用指尖轻轻撩开紧闭的肉瓣，从那里渗出来的透明液体顺着他的手指滑过滴到床单上，让高文瞬间觉得口干舌燥。他用大拇指揉了揉男孩特殊的阴蒂，安静的房间里响起极低的一声呻吟，似因为毫无防备而从嘴边泄露了出来。

“别紧张，不会痛的。”高文低声哄着，他用余光瞥了眼放在一旁的东西，觉得给他青涩的小病人用并不妥当，稍稍犹豫后用自己的指尖试探性地嵌入一根，被紧紧地裹住，只是进了一个指节，男孩就发出惊呼，身体在他的手下颤抖着。

“好孩子，放松些。”高文抽出那只手指，指尖沾着亮晶晶的液体，他放进嘴里舔了一下，没什么异味，就是觉得自己的更像个变态了，这样的事情他之前可从来没有做过。

虽然小穴已经分泌出了液体，但是作为润滑还是不够，高文并起两指慢慢揉着凸起的阴蒂。男孩应该从未触碰过那里，因而极为敏感，只是将肉瓣微微分开便流出不少淫水。高文将这些淫水从下往上抹到阴蒂上，引得立香不断低声喘息。男孩羞涩又压抑的声音勾得高文心里痒痒的，他换了个腿压着，然后稍稍用力将食指推了进去。

立香下意识地绷紧了身子，但是敏感的阴蒂被男人用另一手不断挑逗着，让他无力抵抗，异物的刺入带来的只是些许的疼痛，因为情欲上来而分泌的液体做到了最好的润滑，立香深吸一口气放松身子，感受男人的抚弄。

高文勾着指尖在男孩从未被造访过的小穴里细细探索着，一边留心着他的反应，在触碰到那个敏感点后，自己心里也松了口气。他耐心地缓慢抽插，直到那深处的小穴吐出更多的蜜液后才开始快速晃动起来。

两根手指在里面分开又并拢，时不时向上按压或是旋转，对准寻到的敏感点抽出一半又重新插回去，像是将小穴的淫水都挖出来一样，刻意带着分泌出来的蜜液往外引，尽数抹到阴蒂上，并且快速揉弄。

立香苍白的脸染上红晕，他皱着眉头呻吟，大概是被欲望冲击着大脑，害怕的情绪压了下去，舒服地蜷缩起脚趾，大腿微微颤抖，带着束缚他的皮带扣敲击在病床的铁块上，发出清脆的响声。

“不要……好奇怪……”从未尝过情欲的滋味，被支配的立香发出小声地抗拒。

“立香，不要抗拒，接受它。”高文轻轻抚摸着男孩的大腿，告诉他不要拒绝这份欲望。

男孩在高文手下微微颤抖，他紧闭的眼角渗出泪水，应该是羞的。立香无法控制自己，在男人的爱抚下不断攀上欲望的高潮，仅仅是指尖的玩弄就已经无力承受，额头布满了细汗将头发贴在脸上，呻吟一声攀过一声逐渐高昂，腰部下意识地随着男人的抽插扭动起来，却因为被束缚着手脚而只能在原地晃动，只能不断上抬腹部，让小穴紧紧地缠着带给自己快乐的手指，做出挽留。

高文瞧着那被自己手指挖出来的白色液体，从男孩粉嫩的穴口猛地涌出，色情得不行。他的反应真实且毫无隐藏，青涩又淫荡，低低的娇喘让男人不断地改变姿态，以掩盖自己肿胀的欲望。他本不应该被如此轻易地挑起情欲，却完全无法抗拒。

“好孩子……”男人可能自己都不知道他在说什么，他的双眼紧紧地锁住男孩那张被情欲支配的脸，看着秀气的面容染上红潮。似乎是察觉到自己过于炙热的目光而睁开眼瞧他，那含着泪水的蓝色眼睛透出浑然天成的媚意，让高文的喉结不断地上下伏动。

男人加了根手指插得更深了，指尖在小穴里快速抽动，让淫水溅得到处都是，在空旷的病房里发出极为淫秽的水声。

男孩勾着脚趾身体不断颤抖，他的手死死地拽着床单，看向男人的眼里满是无助和迷惑，似乎不明白自己的身体为什么会这样的奇怪。

“医……医生……感觉……好奇怪……”立香能感觉到那个女性器官不断地流出液体，他完全无法控制，就像失禁一样，而他的肉棒也似乎有什么要喷涌而出，整个人陷入了一种奇怪的急躁感。他张了张嘴想要请求医生快一点，却不知道该如何表达，只能用恳求的目光看着男人。

高文轻易地察觉到男孩的欲望即将攀上巅峰，他的手指被那个紧致的小穴死死缠住，小腹不断抬高，男孩似乎进入了一种痉挛的状态，双眼渐渐无神。男人配合着加快了抽插的速度，俯身将自己贴近男孩的脸，感受到他呼出的炙热气息喷在自己的脸上，那因为不断呻吟而干涩的嘴唇引着男人用自己的嘴去润色。高文犹豫了片刻，最后还是在男孩额头印下一个安抚性的亲吻，将他带上欲望的顶端。

蜜穴喷出的液体浸湿了男人的整个手掌，阴茎还在缓缓地吐着精液，立香整个人还在没有从高潮中缓过来，脚踝因为他的剧烈颤动而被皮带勒出了一道红印。

高文轻轻拍打着男孩的身躯，并且不断轻吻他的侧脸安抚着第一次享受高潮的男孩。

“立香你做的很好，今天的治疗结束了。”

05

高文承认自己带着私心给助理下了这个命令，但是从他得到的消息里，男孩的身份和经历让他放任了自己的贪念。他的助理将他的话带到了公爵府，这位公爵夫人需要长期治疗，需要在医院住一段时间。公爵府倒是没有什么异议，甚至还挺乐意听到这样的消息，这让高文有了更糟糕的主意。

他看着那个安静地待在病房里的男孩，手里捧着的是自己让人带给他的书籍，认真地阅读上面的每一个字，似乎看到了有趣的东西，而微微弯起眼，勾出一抹浅浅的笑意，让窥视着男孩的男人，怦然心动。

他想，或许因为癔症“过世”一位不太重要的夫人，似乎并不会让人难以接受。

他想将男孩藏起来，连同他身体的秘密。

——end


End file.
